


Breath Of The Wild: The Aftermath

by Fireflame173



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame173/pseuds/Fireflame173
Summary: Zelda struggles to be at peace with herself. She can't seem to forget about those glowing eyes... all those guardians. Link is away of her pain, and Is determined to help her no matter what.
Relationships: Zelink (Zelda x Link)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever made. Some constructive criticism would be nice!

Guardians skittered about, cautiously looking around. One turned to look directly at Link, who was guarding Zelda with his last few breaths.  
“Link, save yourself! Go!” She pleaded desperately. “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”  
The guardian aimed at the two. There was nothing Zelda could do as the guardian carelessly fired at them…

Zelda woke up with a jolt. She breathed heavily as she remembered that day. “We are safe.” She whispered, trying to calm herself. “We are safe in Hateno.”  
Zelda looked around. Sunlight slowly filtered Link’s house as Zelda got out of bed. She gripped the handrail as she tried her hardest to go down the stairs. Fending off Calamity Ganon had done a number on her. Sometimes, she would have dreams of getting killed, and she would often feel weak and have low energy. Link would always have to help her down the stairs. It made her feel like a burden. But maybe if she just tried harder.  
Zelda missed a step and just barely managed to save herself by clinging to the handrail. She wouldn’t fail Link as much as she had already. Just as Zelda was at the last step, she heard the door slowly open.  
Link had come back from hunting. As soon as he saw Zelda struggling to take the last step, he dropped his bow and immediately ran to help her. “What are you doing!?” He said, trying his hardest not to yell. “You could’ve gotten hurt!”  
“I-I-...” She stammered. “I have to be strong for you!” She clutched Link’s hand and looked deeply into his eyes. I failed to be strong for Hyrule… To be strong for my father. I can’t live on knowing that I failed everyone around me.”  
Link stared at her, his eyes wide. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. “Zelda, you haven’t failed anyone.” He said softly. “No one knew that Ganon was coming. You tried your hardest to fight him off. Nothing else could have been done.”  
Tears began streaming down Zelda’s face as she clung to Link. “Thank you, Link.”


	2. I'm Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I hate mistakes!   
> Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter!

Zelda looked out the window, occasionally taking sips of warm water from her cup. Link had been heading into town that day, and she was anxious for his arrival.  
Zelda knew it was silly, but she never felt safe when Link was gone. She never noticed it when he would be hunting, because she would be sleeping then. But when she knew he was gone, Zelda would think of all the things that could happen to him. She knew that he was a grown man who could handle himself, but what if he gets attacked by Moblins? What if he gets struck by lightning? What if Ganon comes back? What if…?  
She felt her hands grip her light-brown robe. Zelda turned to look at the window again, seeing Calamity Ganon staring back at her. She screamed and turned away, breathing heavily. When Zelda looked back at the window, there was nothing.   
The sky was the same light morning blue. The stretch of houses was the same it had always been. Everything was… normal.  
“It's gone." She reminded herself. “It can't hurt anyone anymore." She spoke, feeling sure of herself. Zelda stared at the window. “You… CAN'T hurt ME anymore!" She yelled.  
Zelda sighed and went back to drinking her water. She didn't need Link. She fought off Ganon for a hundred years! There was nothing Zelda couldn't take.

A few minutes later Link came back with some Hylian rice and bird eggs.   
Zelda smiled at him. “Welcome back, Link!" She chirped.  
Link gave her a confused look. “How did you get so peppy?" He asked.  
Zelda shrugged. "I just feel good today." She smiled at him.  
Link smiled back. “Well, since you feel so good, do you want to help me with breakfast?" He asked, smirking.  
Zelda laughed. “On second thought, I think I'll go back to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I get that they don't really have swears in this world (that we know of) but I had to add something! Anyway, see you in the next chapter!

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? Impa would be glad to see you!” Link tried his hardest to coerce Zelda into going to Kakariko Village with him.  
Zelda shook her head. “I’m not quite ready to travel, yet.” She would have also said, “Or go outside.” But she stopped herself from doing so, not wanting to worry Link. “You just… be careful, ok, Link?"  
“If I can destroy Calamity Ganon, then I can make a short trip to Kakariko Village." Link called as he exited the house.  
Zelda sighed as he left. She had no idea why, but going outside now just felt so… spine-tingling. She wasn't afraid of Ganon anymore, so what was there to be afraid of? She should be able to get over this fear, right?  
Zelda stared at the long brown door. Link rarely ever used his horse, since he loved a good challenge. So Epona would probably be in her stable, where she always was. Zelda knew Epona often got lonely out there. Maybe if she went out there to comfort her, Zelda could get over her fear. Father always told her to face her fears head on, after all.  
Zelda's hands shook as she opened the door, which made her nearly drop the apple she was carrying. She hadn't been outside ever since… nevermind!   
As soon as Zelda stepped outside, cool summer air filled her nostrils. Everything felt so spaced out and wide open. It felt like anything could just snatch her up, but she didn't back down. As Zelda walked to Epona, she looked up and gasped. She saw the houses so clearly now. She saw the large stretch of land all around her. She could see the large mountains in the distance, and the canyons too! She saw everything.  
“Ahh-- hey!" She sputtered as Epona whinnied with impatience. Zelda shot the brown horse a glare. “If you could please give me a moment! It's been a while since I've been out here!"  
Epona ignored her and went over to her, snatching the apple right out of her hands.   
Zelda gasped, then smirkes. “Alright, I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way, then." She mustered up all of her strength and hoisted herself onto Epona. Epona tried to shake her off, but Zelda held onto the reins with all her might.  
Soon enough, Epona reluctantly stopped shaking. Zelda sighed with relief and began to slowly ride across the bridge, Epona shaking her head once or twice.  
Zelda's heart thumped as she realized that she was heading into town. So many villagers were going to see her! What would they think of her? Would they see a hero that saved them all those years ago, or a failure princess of what was called Hyrule? What if they all hated her?  
She realized that some people were already staring at her while she rode to town. Everyone would look at her in awe as she rode by. When she finally got to town, things were no different. A couple of gossiping ladies abruptly stopped talking and and stared at her, their mouths hanging open. Zelda blushed with embarrassment. She knew she would be a big deal, but not this big.  
She hastily looked around for a place to hide in. As soon as she saw the general store, she got off Epona and raced into it.  
A brown haired man with a strange mustache stared at her, then smiled. “Well hello there, Princess, good to see you finally out." He said with a cherry grin.  
“Oh, h-hello!" Zelda was taken aback by the man's kindness.   
“The name's Pruce. I run the general store around here. Well, you already knew that." He laughed. “Anyway, whaddya need?"  
“Umm…" Zelda scanned the counters. “Well, I would get some fresh milk, but I'm afraid I didn't bring any rupees." She laughed nervously.  
“Don't bother." Pruce said. “It's on the house!"  
Zelda's eyes widened. “A-Are you sure? You don't have to do that." She was shocked. Why was this man being so nice?  
“You haven't been seen in a long time." He went over and handed her a bottle of milk. “Think of it as a welcome back gift."  
“T-Thank you!" She gave a shy smile.  
“Also, your horse is goin' a little crazy. You should go there before things get out of hand."  
“Oh, shit-- Epona! Thanks for the milk! Byeee!" She ran as fast as she could, seeing the look of terror on the two women's faces.


End file.
